Obviously trapped
by cherry2910
Summary: Stuck in an elevator at 11 in the night, Mikan finds herself trapped with a person who's extremely claustrophobic. Heavy with a broken heart, the next day she finds herself working for the same rude person from last night. Will her frail heart be able to take this new change? And what's this? Her new boss seems to have an uncanny interest in her... Or is it perhaps something more?


A/N: Since my first one was an average hit, I took the risk to write this one as well. I hope you like it as much as the first. Thank you for all your reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

"Mikan do you even realize what time it is?!" I bit my bottom lip and turned around ever so slowly, to meet my boss's warm and affectionate blue eyes. I'd been hoping to silently creep into my cabin and go unnoticed, but I guess another attempt failed.

"Sorry. I'm really very, very sorry. It won't happen again, I promise." I replied with a morose look. My boss sighed and approached me cautiously.

"Mikan, this really needs to stop. You've been saying the same excuse for the past two to three weeks now. I understand your situation but, you really need to let him go and move on. It's been a whole month." He said, spraying me gently with the so called reality I worked so hard not to face.

I knew that I had to let him go. But I just couldn't. We'd been together for four full years, there's no way I could just forget about him in a single month after he broke up with me, saying that he needed his space. I mean, what does that even mean?!

"I-I know. I'm working on it. Anyways, um, can I go to my cabin now?" I said and he sighed, stepping aside as I walked away from him. Before going in though, I turn to look at him and feel my heart sting just a bit, "Mr. Nogi?" I called out.

He turned to meet my brown eyes. I took a deep breath and smiled like I used to. "I just want to say... Thank you. For everything." I said and he smiled back. "A cup of coffee on my table and I'll consider it even." He replied good naturedly as my face broke into a natural smile. "Of course." I said and sprinted into my cabin.

It felt good to be back in office with everyone else. With Ruka. I tried for the rest of the day to drown myself in work as much as I could. I tried to avoid thinking about Akira as much as I could. I've told myself to get over him, after all.

"Mikan?" Someone cuts through my train of thoughts and I looked up to see Ruka, leaning against the doorframe of my cabin. I unconsciously stood up due to force of habit. "Is there something you need, Mr. Nogi?" I asked.

"Yes, actually. I'd like you to arrange a conference meeting for tomorrow, at sharp 11 AM." He said mechanically in his office tone of voice and I nodded. "Anything else, sir?" I asked and he drawled for a minute, staring at me concernedly. "Nothing at all." He said finally and smiled at me, thinly as I nodded back.

Somewhere around lunch break, Anna came knocking into my cabin. "Is something wrong Anna?" I asked surprised as she barged in and grabbed hold of my arm. "Mikan, it's already 3:30. Do you plan on eating lunch or not?" She asked as I sigh.

I glanced tentatively at the clock and realized she was right. But I didn't have much of an appetite at all. I just wanted to keep working. "I'll eat later, Anna." I said in a low, gruff tone. "And when exactly is 'later'?" She shot back to my surprise.

I didn't know why, but suddenly, I just snapped. "Can you just leave me alone? It's none of your business anyway. I said I'll eat later, so I'll eat later." I retort harshly at Anna who looks shocked out of her wits at my outburst.

Realizing what I just said, I immediately am filled with an expanse of guilt. "Anna, I didn't mean—" But before I can explain, Anna holds up a hand. "No need, Mikan. I understand. You can shout at me all you want but you're gonna have to eat sooner or later or you're gonna ruin your health. Just eat something." She said and left.

I felt even more miserable after she left, than when I snapped at her for no specific reason. I guess, more than anything, I wanted answers... I don't understand why he left me at all. I loved him. More than anything or anyone. We'd been together for 4 whole years and suddenly he leaves me telling me he needs his space? How am I to just accept things and move on like nothing happened?

I sigh, realizing that Anna and Ruka are right. At the very least, I should at least eat something and apologize to Anna. She had nothing to do with this after all. Sighing, I open the door and crash straight into someone, sending us both flying to the floor.

But there's nothing at all to worry about, taking into account that I just bumped into an extremely hot, striking raven haired and abnormally red eyed man in a suit.

He frowned at me in a dangerously menacing way and I immediately got off of him dusting my dress down and raking my head for a suitable apology. "I-I'm uh, so, so sorry sir." I stammered nervously in his presence. How... Strange. I have never _**ever**_ stammered before in my life. Interviews, classrooms, conferences, you name it. I'd always looked the person in the eye and told him what's what.

But this guy, as remarkably hot he looked on the outside, that dangerously scornful an aura he emitted from deep inside his breathtakingly blood red eyes. Then, all of a sudden, the aura lightened and in place of a frown, he wore an expressionless face that let out nothing about him. "It's okay." He said as he got up.

I hesitated once again as he got up in one swift move, his muscles showing through the tight black three piece suit. "I-Is there something you need sir?" I asked since it _was_ my job. I am Nogi Ruka's secretary, after all. It's kind of my responsibility.

This time though, there was a shred of impatience in his tone as he answered. "No, I'm fine. Carry on with your work." He replied hurriedly with a blank expression. I nod at him and scrambled away from the man. For some reason, I felt my face burn and my heart beat faster. I didn't understand why I felt so infinitely uncomfortable with the man when I'd barely just met him.

Pushing the thoughts of the man aside, I spend the rest of my day focusing on work like always although I make sure to eat every once in a while so I don't worry Anna or anyone else. It works well. Soon, Anna and Ruka are smiling at me and for some reason, I feel better than I've felt in weeks altogether.

* * *

The intercom on my side table beeped and I picked it up. "It's already 9 Mikan, you can leave for home if you want to. I have a few errands to take care of so, I'm going to head out. Make sure to leave by 9:30, okay?" Ruka said from the receiver.

I smiled. He was always so caring and protective to his employees. "Of course, sir. Have a safe trip." I replied and I could feel him smile from the receiver just as I was a while ago. We both had this mutual understanding. "Thank you, I will. And good night Mikan." He said sweetly in a whisper. "Good night, Ruka." I whispered back.

"Crap, crap, crap! Ruka will kill me if he knows." I said, hurriedly stuffing everything into my Arli large top handle Gucci bag. It was almost half past 11 on the clock hanging on the wall. I usually take the stairs for everything but taking into account that our office is on the 9th floor, I guess, I'll have to take the lift this time.

The elevator doors opened with a chime. I stepped inside hurriedly and pressed the button marked G, the ground floor. I was on the 7th base when the elevator suddenly stopped and a man in a suit, the same red eyed man I realized, walked in.

I instinctively turned away from his line of gaze and hid myself hoping he wouldn't recognize me. We stood in a slightly awkward silence as he tapped into his phone as the lift slowly climbed down. I scooted away, step by step, cautiously away from the red eyed man to the edge of the lift, near the railing. He stood ignorant, tapping into his phone, all his focus signalled towards that blank white screen that illuminated his face and his red eyes in the dim light of the lift.

Again and again, I kept glancing towards the man despite being slightly intimidated by him. His suit is elegant and his perfume is extremely subtle, leaving a faint scent of rose musk. His hands are those of a young man around my age, that is, in his mid twenties. Suddenly he moves a bit and I jerk further behind and press my back to the elevator walls. In my surprise, I don't feel the elevator jerk and make a low grinding sound.

The party beside me does though. For a second, I see his face turn pale, like all the colours from his face had been drained. I notice him close his eyes and take a deep breath, this simple action of his has my heart beating faster and faster and more and more irregularly.

Then, all of a sudden, I notice how awful he's actually looking. I become somewhat concerned and lightly scoot closer to him. "Um, uh... A-Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine. I'm fine." He replied hurriedly although he began to look even more paler by the second. Without warning the elevator started making a funny grinding noise and jolted violently then, stopped still. "W-What just happened?" I asked as I grab hold of the railing to balance myself.

The red eyed man doesn't respond to my questions and keeping his eyes closed, just took deep breaths. I took slow and unsure steps towards him when suddenly, the lift jolted again and titled sideways and losing my balance, I again bump into him.

"I-I-I'm sorry. The lift just tilted and—" Although I started explaining in a hurry in the hope that he wouldn't give me that frightening look again but then I realize, he isn't even listening to me. I blink, trying to reason with myself. Maybe this isn't the same guy. But then I glimpse at his pale face and ragged breathing and realize, it IS him. From any angle I look at him, it's the same person.

I want to touch him, stroke his back or pat his gorgeously lustrous black hair. Then the same fearsome image from this noon flashes before my eyes. But I reason with myself, telling myself that I can't just leave him looking like this and do nothing.

I gently but hesitantly touch his back and stroke it. He doesn't even look up. Instead he closes his eyes even more tightly. I put my arm a little more confidently around his back and stroke him and soon his breathing becomes even and blood rushes into his face. His eyes ease and a gentle vigour pours into them.

"Are you okay? Would you like to sit down?" I asked gently as he nodded. "Fine. I am, I'm fine." He replied, his voice strong and hoarse, not like he was a second ago at all. And even though, his voice comes off as hoarse, I feel relieved and smile.

* * *

Then I realize the deep crap I'm in. If he looks up now he'll realize who I am! I feel the position I'm in and turn away from him. Suddenly although, the lights flicker on and off and then, goes off completely. Scarily the lifts move again and I whimper in shock. Realizing that we were stuck all alone in an elevator, my heart started to beat faster.

Oh my god. What am I going to do? The lights have gone off and at this time of the night, there'll be no one in the office to help us. Oh no, oh no, oh no!

Suddenly, the man beside me slid down to the floor, and held his head in his hands. His breathing again became awfully ragged and it looked as though he was having a panic attack of some sort.

"I-I... Can't... Breathe..." He groaned in an extremely shaky tone and lines began to form on his brows. I sat down next to him and stroked his back once again. "A-Are you okay? W-What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing his back frantically.

"I-I feel sick..." He confessed. "I'm feeling dizzy..." He added, barely able to keep his eyes open. "It's okay. Just take deep breaths, come on, deep breaths." I said and he obliged. "Easy. Not so fast, slowly. Breathe in. Breathe out. Slowly." I said guiding him as I stroke him.

"Are you okay? What did you have to eat?" I asked and he let out a muffled choke. "What?!" He asked, without meeting my eyes. "W-Well, if you're getting this sick, I guess, maybe you should see a doctor." I added and he yelled regaining his former strong authoritative voice.

"What are you, bloody blind?! Don't you get it? I'm claustrophobic." He said in an impatient tone. In my head, something clicked and then, realization hit me. " _ **Ohhh**_." I stretched the word into two syllables. "I-I see. So I take it you're not a big fan of elevators then?" I replied and asked as I continue to stroke his back.

"No. Obviously since claustrophobia essentially means fear of confined spaces." He replied sarcastically and I frown. I mean, he didn't have to put it like _that_. But fine. I guess, a person can get cranky when he's, well, this... Uh, vulnerable. I get up and press the emergency button but nothing happens. Not wanting him to panic further, I keep quiet.

"In any case, just try to calm down and well, we'll talk about anything else. To take your mind off of it." I replied and he nodded. All of a sudden, he looked up. "Fine. But I'm not—" He stopped mid sentence as his eyes blink, taking in my face that's softly illuminated by the light emitted from his phone.

I laugh awkwardly. "Uh, hi?" I said clumsily as he scowls at me. "You." He said in a gravelly tone. I narrow my eyes in anger, I mean, I understand this morning was my fault but it's not like I did it on purpose. He doesn't have to look this pissed off.

"Yes, me. Do you have a problem with me being here? Just so you know, this is my company, you know." I replied haughtily although I was freaking out inside. He raised an eyebrow. "Yours?" He asked, his strong arms folded against his torso as he leans towards me with a menacing glare.

I lose all my boldness in a flash. "Well, it's not exactly mine... I-I mean, I work for the person who owns it, I'm Ruka Nogi's secretary. This company is his. If we're being exact." I said incoherently, "Right." He replied, locking his ruby red eyes to mine. I blush for absolutely no reason and look away, overcome by nervousness.

"Look, do you have any ideas about how we can get out of here?" He asked all of a sudden. I shook my head. "I could use my phone but there are no bars in here and I guess we could call out to the security guards but we're on the 7th floor. There's no way he'd hear us. And I guess that leaves us with the emergency button which I'm sorry to say, is not working." I replied, breaking it to him as gently as possible.

"You're kidding, right? Do you mean to say I'm gonna be stuck here until morning if no one finds us?" He said in a wobbly and tremulous voice. "Don't panic, okay? It'll be alright. L-Look, just calm down, okay? If we're stuck, we're stuck together. So at least you're not alone, think of it in that way." I said, trying my level best to soothe him.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not particularly delighted to be stuck in here with you! It's quite the opposite in fact." He said as my eyebrows twitch. "Well, excuse me! I'm trying to be supportive and helpful here, but don't get the wrong idea cause I don't feel any different here, mister! In fact, you're being a bloody pain in the ass acting like an overly cheeky brat scared of the dark!" I replied in the heat of the moment that I couldn't even comprehend what I was saying before I said it.

Once my brain started working again and the clouds of fury that were blinding my eyes began to drift away, I realized what I'd said and my hand automatically flew to my lips and my eyes widen instantaneously.

"I see you've had an absolutely golden childhood, unlike some of us who ended up claustrophobic due to the trauma." He said sarcastically as I hang my head down in shame. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just snap like that but you didn't have to be so rude, you know. I'm just trying to help." I replied in my defence.

"Your description of help includes publicly humiliating the victim?" He asked with a frown. "Hey, you started it! But I guess I went too far, I'm sorry." I apologized. "You should be. I wouldn't tolerate such behaviour if it were MY staff. Ruka is too lenient with all of you. Even your working hours are ridiculous, I mean, who starts work at 10 in the morning and finishes as early as 7:45 in the evening?" He said as I clapped my hands, forgetting all about our argument.

"I've been telling him the same thing for the past two months! But Ruka is a little overprotective and... Solicitous. He sends everyone home by 8. And if there's work to be done, one hour extra time but that's all. He sends everybody packing by 9 or 9:30 max." I whined as the guy beside me listened with all earnestness.

"You don't say." He replied mockingly as I nod, not that he can see me since all the lights were off. "And yet, you're here. May I know why?" He asked inquisitively. "I just lost track of time. I was working on a new project and I got so engrossed in it that, when I realized, it was already way past 11." I explained and he let out a sound in agreement. "Hn..."

Then it hit me. "Wait, how do you know Ruka?" I asked as I sat down next to him since neither of us were going anywhere and by the looks of it, we were going to be stuck here for a while. "You're one to ask. You actually address your supervisor by his first name?" He asked in a defiant tone.

I frowned. "Ruka and I are friends. He's only my employer in the office and it's not like he minds if I call him by his first name. In fact, he's the one who insisted I call him that." I replied and beside me, I could feel him frowning.

"Are you two dating?" He asked so bluntly that it caught me off guard. "Who? Me and Ruka?!" I asked in shock, when he didn't answer me back I decided to take his silence as a yes. "No! Of course not! Ruka is... He's more like family. Like an older over protective brother I've never had. We understand each other and well, I guess he'd be pretty perfect as a boyfriend but I've just never seen him that way. And I'm pretty sure neither has he." I said with as we settle comfortably beside each other.

"You didn't answer my question, by the way." I reminded him after a few seconds pass by peacefully. "We're childhood friends. I helped him—" He said, only to be interrupted by another violent jerk of the elevator. I screech for a second as I bump against the far side of the elevator, away from the stranger.

* * *

After I regained my senses, I turned to look at him, he looked pale and his head was in his hands again and his breathing began to become ragged again. I cursed. _Stupid elevator!_ "Are you okay?" I asked once I felt it safe to walk to his side.

"Nnn..." He let out a muffled groan looking ready to faint. "No, no, no. Look at me, hey, look at me." When he didn't, I press a hand to his cheek, which is too cold to be normal, and gently lift his face. He lets out a groan again.

"It's fine, everything's fine. Don't faint on me, okay?" I said confidently to reassure him but his condition worsens and he falls against my shoulder, breathing heavily. I hold him as his hands clutch at my dress.

"Uh, Mr. Hot guy in a black suit whose name I don't know, I have no knowledge or practice whatsoever in dealing with unconscious bodies, so, please, don't faint on me. Keep breathing. There's nothing to be frightened of. It's all in your head. So, just breathe and be practical." I said and he chuckles a little for the very first time. His breath is still ragged but he still chuckles.

"Natsume." He said suddenly, after what seemed like ages, his complexion a lot better than before. I sighed in relief. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked when I realized that he said something. "Natsume. My name, as opposed to 'Hot guy in a black suit'." He said, his red eyes sparkling with mischief. I blushed. "Uh... I-I'm sorry, I just—" I stammered again.

"I feel a lot better now though, thanks." He said genuinely with a smile as I nod, feeling a strange fluttering deep inside my stomach and wonder if I'm getting sick as well. It might be true since I am stuck in an elevator after all and I am a bit scared. But why do I feel as though that isn't the case? I try to focus my thoughts on escaping instead and ignore the flutters in my stomach although they just keep escalating.

* * *

"Let's just try pressing the buttons on the panel for the time being." I said and picking up Natsume's cell phone from the floor and adjusting its brightness, I turn towards the panel. I press the call button a few times but nothing happens, no response is heard. I curse and press the alarm button a few times. Nothing.

"That's right, the 'door open' button!" I exclaimed and beside me Natsume blinked. "You do realize the elevator is jammed, right? We're trapped, and that's your bright idea?! The door open button?" He asked and I frowned at his comment.

"You'd be surprised by how many people call for help to escape a stranded elevator only to find that they just have to press the "door open" button." I said as he shrugs nonchalantly. "I guess it's worth a try." He said as I press the door open button.

Nothing happens. I press it again 2 to 3 times and suddenly, the lift begins to jerk. I lose my balance and am about to fall when two muscular and powerfully built arms wrap themselves around my waist from behind. I blush, finding that Natsume's face is buried in my neck, nuzzling into my hair.

"Uhm, uh, Natsume-san?" I croaked out nervously, my head spinning. "What is it?" He asked impatiently and that's when I realized that his arms were slightly shaking. I felt myself blush as I turn back to face the panel once again. "I'll hold you, so just focus on the panel." He said in a small tone, into my ears as I shivered for a second. But I managed to nod.

I take the risk and press the open door button once again; the lift jerks violently and sends us both flying to the ground but then sputters and starts moving again. Then it stops and opens at the 5th floor. I sit up and gape at the open door. We both do.

* * *

Then I squeal in excitement. "YES! Yes, we did it!" I exclaimed as we both throw our arms around each other. He hugs me back in happiness and presses me closer to him by pulling me in by the waist. "You're a genius!" He said as I squeal in joy.

"I know!" I said and we both lose ourselves in the moment, wrapped in each other's arms, revelling in the warmth and heat of one another, happily and stupidly smiling, seated on the floor contently.

"Uh... What... are you doing?" His face is one of utter disgust and horror.

The disembodied voice brings us both back to reality and we turn — still wrapped in each other's arms — to see Ruka eyeing us weirdly. We both turn concurrently at the same time and I see that my arms are wrapped around his neck and his arms are conveniently around my waist.

We both pull away from each other immediately, blushing. Natsume then clears his throat loudly, his cheeks a faint pink. As opposed to his professional visage, I'm a complete mess; my face is burning to the point that even my ears have turned red.

"Natsume?" A concerned Ruka ignored me and walked over to Natsume. "What are you doing here at this time of the night? And with Mikan?" He said and looked in my direction suspiciously. Ruka helps Natsume and me up.

"I came here to see you actually." Natsume said as Ruka narrowed his eyes. "Really now? At this time of the night?" He said, his eyes brimming with rage as he turned to me. I cringed as I realized what he meant and leapt into the conversation to save myself. "Yeah! Natsume came to the office around the time I was leaving. We both got stuck into the elevator for nearly 2 hours." I said hurriedly.

Natsume raised an eyebrow as I pleaded to him through my eyes, shooting him an innocent puppy dog look. _Please help me!_ I said through my eyes and he frowned. "Uh.., yeah. Your secretary here just got us out." He said. Ruka frowned, seemingly not believing us then, as if a great epiphany came over him, he turned to Natsume as I sighed in relief. "2 whole hours!? A-Are you okay?" He asked Natsume.

I glanced at him the same time he glanced at me and I blushed, looking away, running a hand through my hair, fixing a stray strand behind my ear. "I'm fine. She helped a lot." He said lowly. Ruka looked surprised. "I-I see."

We got down explaining things to Ruka together to collaborate on the story. Soon, right when I was about to leave for home, Ruka stopped me and offered to drop me. I refused at first but realizing it was already this late, I had to accept.

Right before we left, I glanced at Natsume and caught his eye. He smiled at me and mouthed a thank you as I nodded and smiled back, feeling strangely pleased. All night, his body warmth was still beside me as I fell asleep as though he was hugging me from behind, lulling me gently to sleep.

* * *

The next day, I turn up in office earlier than arranged and began preparing for the conference meeting. At 11 sharp, I again bump into the same red eyed, black haired hot guy in a suit. I blink as he smiled playfully at me.

"Hi..." He leaned down and whispered into my ear in a seductive and smoky voice. I blushed and he pulled away. Then he smirks, seeing my reaction and walks past me without waiting for my response.

I have a problem. I'm honestly not sure if what just happened was a figment of my imagination or if he was really here and that exchange did happen.

 _Am I going crazy?! What's happening here?! Was he really here just now? Or Am I imagining things to this point?! Do I really miss him that much?! I don't even know him!_

I blush, cursing him for having made a fool out of me in my mind. Anna walks over to me and hangs her mouth open. "Oh my god!" She said and I blush. Then I realize that every employee in the office is looking at me with awed and annoyed eyes.

The red eyed man who called himself Natsume was very much real, I realized. Was I the only one who was feeling this... Confused? Suddenly Ruka came up to me and said: "Mikan, bring the construction files." And then headed back into the conference room.

I nod and go inside to hand him the files. I turn around to see Natsume seated there as my eyes widen and the same blush appears on my cheeks as I see him smirk. I hurriedly walk out of the room. When the conference is finally over, Ruka walks out of the room with a contented look on his face. I'd never seen his this happy in my entire life! And the reason for this happiness was... The person standing next to him.

Ruka then turned to address his workers while Natsume stood staring directly at me with no sort of discretion whatsoever in his line of gaze. I blushed as I look down. "I'd like to introduce you all to Natsume Hyuuga, a major investor and shareholder of our company and our business partner as I'm sure you're all already aware of."

I gasped inwardly remembering who he was now. That's right! Natsume Hyuuga! I looked up to see him directly looking at me and when I turned away, I saw that all employees' eyes were on me. I blushed and not seeing a route of escape, I focused my line of gaze to the heavenly marble floor.

"And for making the Land bridge project a triumphant one, he'll be standing in for me and working with us for the next 4 months. Please, welcome him warmly everyone." He said and my eyes widen as everyone clapped their hands and I just stood there, in a daze. I was about to turn and head straight for the bathroom when Ruka called out.

"Oh, and Mikan?" He called out and I turned, cursing under my breath. "You'll be working with Natsume until the completion of this venture so; I hope I don't get to hear any complaints." He said cheerfully as my eyes widen to saucers. "Huh?" I asked.

"You've been working on this project to display your ideas for many weeks now. I am pleased to say that Natsume was very pleased with your report and has decided to take you on as an intern and a personal secretary for the upcoming 4 months." He said proudly. My eyes widen again and I glanced at Natsume who smiles at me sweetly before he turns to address the employees.

"I'd like to set a few ground rules first. After a lot of observation, I've come to a decision that the working hours this company works on is too less. From now on, you'll start work at 6:30 in the morning and end at 9:30. And I'd also like to tell you that in all my years of working, I hate average workers more than anything else and I can't tolerate effective work. I expect efficiency and a 60% improvement in profits in every field from now on. If you're working just to earn your keep then I suggest you come first thing into my office tomorrow with a resignation letter. I know it's a lot to take in one day but I'd be grateful if you can keep doing your best. You're all dismissed." He said.

I turn once again to run into the bathroom when again... "Not you, _Mikan_." He said as a series of sensations run through my body. My ears are vibrating with the sound of his voice calling out my name. I swear, hearing my own name from someone else's lips, gorgeously thin lips, have never been more stimulating. I feel a sort of current rush through my body as I turn to meet his red hued eyes. "In my office. You have 5 minutes." He said and left.

I feel my cheeks, which are burning. I eye the stairs in dismay, my heart leaping at what might be awaiting me. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. "Come in." A voice said. I walked in. "You called me here, Mr. Hyuuga?" I asked. He smiled. "Yeah, but firstly, I'd like to talk to you." He said his voice sweet and warm. "Um, yes?" I asked.

"Um, uh, I don't really have much experience in these areas but I want to thank you for everything that happened yesterday." He said without discrimination in his voice as I nod. "Not at all! Anybody would have done the same." I replied hurriedly.

I wonder what this feeling was. I'd never felt this way for anyone. With Ruka, I felt so at ease, like I could tell him anything. With Akira, I was comfortable and happy. We weren't passionate like most couples and shockingly, I'd never ever slept with him despite being with him for 4 years, but I loved him, my heart beat faster when he kissed me and I loved the time we spent together.

Akira... Akira was someone with whom I was happy. The love we had was sweet and peaceful, serene to a fault. We understood each other like friends, and our love was like equals. It was a sweet, dispassionate, virtuous love that was free from the intensity of sexual attraction.

Something I'd desperately wanted in our relationship but I never whined as I loved him. 'No love is perfect' I thought and I'd never pressured him when he always told me that he wasn't ready for taking our love to the next level. I loved him because he was loyal to me. And even when we broke up, it wasn't because he'd fallen for someone else. It was simply because he just didn't want to hurt me and went out with me but he never loved me.

And so, I don't at all understand this deep intensity that Natsume has instilled in me. The playfulness in his eyes and this infatuation I feel when I look at him is so confusing that I don't understand how to react. I froze, unable to move when he moved closer to me. "Maybe, but still... I wanted to thank you." He said sincerely.

I blush unconsciously. "Um, you're welcome." I said hurriedly and he smiled. "How about a cup of coffee? On me?" He asked. I fidgeted uncertainly wondering whether or not to accept. "I don't like being in debt to anyone." He added.

"So, saving your life only amounts to a cup of coffee?" I asked him playfully with a sheepish grin as he smiled back sweetly, before awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Like I said, I'm not well versed in these things but coffee, dinner or a drink at a bar, you choose. I'm honestly fine with anything."

His reply catches me off guard and his sweet, angelic smile leaves me too stunned to speak. I blush furiously and look down to the ground, overcome by shyness. "Coffee is... Coffee is fine." I replied finally in a subdued, whispered tone.

"You're gonna have to speak a little louder than that." He said and without warning, I found his face right above mine. He was peering down at me with amused eyes. "Coffee is—Coffee is just fine, thank you very much." I repeat once again hastily, regaining my professional tone and conduct.

He smiled tightly. "I'll pick you up in a few hours." He replied and then dismissed me. All the way, until I walked out of the door, I could feel his eyes on me. With every step I took, I found it harder to breathe and felt my heart pound faster.

* * *

"So, um, if you don't mind me asking, how did it start? I mean your claustrophobia. You mentioned something about a trauma in your childhood..." I said sipping my cappuccino in small, bird like sips. He seemed to hesitate and I immediately added, hoping I didn't come off as pretentious. "You don't need to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable. I was only curious."

He chuckled a little. "As long as you promise not to laugh." He said as I nod. "Well basically, I got stuck into a closet all by myself." He said as I choked on my coffee. I cleared my throat and bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. "Really? Stuck in a closet?" I asked and he frowned. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude but it's just—" I try, but end up smiling anyways. "What happened exactly?" I asked finally.

He eyed me suspiciously and sighed before owning up. "I'm certain you know my mother, the New York Socialite Kaoru Hyuuga." He said and I gasp a little. "N-No way! Kaoru Hyuuga is your mother?!" Mikan asked as Natsume chuckles.

"More or less. Anyways, she was too hectic a woman to take care of her kids. One day, my younger sister Aoi, she was somewhere around 5 years old then I think, got frustrated by our mother's antics and broke down crying demanding attention." He said.

"Aww... How cute. What happened then?" I asked and he sighed, looking morose. "My mother made me the scapegoat in her steed. Locking me in a closet, she asked Aoi to find me in an attempt to play hide and seek and went off to work." He said as his face soon became colourless.

"Aoi settled down and looked for me for about an hour at max then, she stopped as it was lunch time. She soon forgot all about me and instead started drawing. My mother arrived at evening but she'd not even noticed my absence. It was my father who came back late at night from work who asked about me. He was furious to find me out cold in the closet and yelled at my mother for 2 long hours in the hospital. And so, ever since then, I've had an extreme fear of confined spaces." He said.

I was at a loss for words. "I-I, I'm so sorry. I honestly didn't know it was something so serious, I feel bad for laughing now." I apologized honestly. I open and close my eyes unable to continue the conversation, feeling rather ashamed.

"Were you mad? At your mother?" I asked in hopes to change the topic. He gives me a look full of disdain. "What do you think?!" His voice increases and the rude, raucousness is back in his whole demeanour.

"I mean, your mother _**was** _at fault mostly and I can't even blame your little sister as she was only 5, but I honestly feel you were at fault too." He raised an eyebrow at my statement. "Now **_this,_** I absolutely want to hear. Go ahead, explain your point." He said, crossing his arms against his chest awaiting my explanation.

"Let me guess. You were an unsociable, withdrawn and introverted kid." I said and he frowned. "And what if I was? What's your point?" He asked impatiently. I smile a little as his brows furrow and the edginess in his eyes escalate.

"My point is that you could have avoided your whole case of claustrophobia if you had just been a good brother and played with his little sister when his mother could not because she was too busy." I replied and his eyes widen.

"And if you weren't so withdrawn and reserved all the time, maybe your family would have noticed your absence a lot earlier and got you out way before. Your mother is mostly to blame, yeah, I'm not denying that, but, you've got an equal role to play in this, you know." I said and his irritation seems to further shoot up.

"You're an odd one, aren't you?" He said finally after what seemed like ages. "It's just not fair to your mother you know, if I blame her entirely. I mean, you're her only son! She would have been more upset than you were when she found out she'd forgotten about you! Have you ever tried to put yourself in her shoes for once? Mistakes happen."

"No, no, no, what my mom did goes way beyond your average mistake. Who locks up their own child in a closet and forgets about them for a whole day?" He shot back and I smiled a little.

"Whatever the case is, you just can't keep blaming her forever. She isn't the one with an irrational fear of confined spaces, you are. And blaming her isn't gonna help you in sticky situations like yesterday." I said and he smiled.

"My mom would really like you. If she could have her way, she might as well lock you up in her own personal museum and stare at you all day long in admiration. It's a weird habit of hers. Whatever she likes, it goes straight into her museum and she preserves them for ages altogether. She even talks to them sometimes."

I giggled. "If it's a beautiful thing, people have the tendency to not get it spoilt and usually try to preserve it as long as they can. And speaking to non living things can actually be very self satisfying you know. They don't find faults and you can really tell them anything reassured that there's no way your secret might get out. Farmers even talk to their plants since they believe it helps them grow faster and healthier."

I saw him chuckle to himself as I talked. "It's like you're equipped with an answer to each and every one of my remarks against my mother." He said and I blushed. "I didn't mean to—" He shook his head.

"Don't worry, it's kind of refreshing to hear that kind of aspect on my mom. Now, I only wish the person in question was just as sensible." He said in a disappointed tone as I giggle again. I thank him for the coffee and head home, only to realize that I can't stop thinking about Natsume Hyuuga.

My pulse quickens when I think about how I'm going to be working under him from now on. But I'm in for a shock. As sweet Natsume was in the café yesterday, he's 10 times as stern and severe looking at work today.

And for some reason, I find myself bickering with him again and again. I've been running around all day behind him but he doesn't seem to give a damn. Instead, he yells at me for not being able to keep up and that being Ruka's secretary for so long has made me lethargic. The nerve of him!

And even though the clients are contented with my presentation and had decided to give us the project out of the various other companies, Natsume still remains grim and harsh.

"Don't start floating on cloud nine just because your presentation was approved of. And don't talk in front of the clients without my permission. It reflects badly on the company and you answer a question first and then you take out the graphs, not vice versa. Seriously, what have you been doing all these years here?" He said and walked off leaving me shocked.

Although for some reason, sharp at 9 in the night, he's standing outside my cabin. "Do you need anything else sir?" I asked with a tired, frustrated tone as he smirks a little. "Coffee." He said and my heart skips a beat at the tone of his voice. I try to remain professional. "Sure, sir." I said, tiredly making my way towards the pantry when he caught me by the wrist. "Not from there."

* * *

"Is this your way of apologizing?" I asked finally. He shrugged. "I guess you could call it that." He replied nonchalantly. "And may I know the reason as to why you kept on snapping at me for absolutely no reason today?!" I asked.

"I warned you before, but I don't prefer average workers. Your presentation was without a doubt good, but it wasn't your best. I expect efficiency with creativeness, Mikan. Your account with your personal ideas on the project was why I chose you in the first place. The presentation you'd given today was way too formal. You need to focus on what makes us diverse from other companies out there and use it to your advantage."

He said as I ponder upon it for a second. "You didn't need to be a jerk about it in office you know. If you'd told me just like now—"

"And allocate you alone from the rest of the employees? As much as I'd like to, it would have the opposite effect on everyone else. That I'm giving _**you alone**_ special treatment. I intend to be a lot stricter from now on as like I said, I want to achieve at least a minimum 60% increase in profits in all fields. And keep in mind; you can be creative in your data but never in your enunciation. Your body language and your vocabulary should be such that it should command respect from other clients. That way I'll at least have something to defend in this company." He said.

"Exceed my expectations and I will praise you. Fall behind, and I'll torture you to no end. Things have gotten far too easy-going while I was away in Paris. Ruka and I started this company together, and I guarantee you, I'll bring it back to its former glory. This company is nowhere near where it was 10 years ago." He said in a grave tone and I nodded, wanting to tease him.

"Does this mean I have to get scolded and get treated to coffee every day as an apology from you?" I asked and he turned to look at me blinking. I pressed a hand to my lips trying hard not to laugh out loud. "Having fun, aren't we?" He said as I let loose a giggle, "I'm sorry, you were just being so serious that I couldn't help it—" I said as he shook his head in disappointment although he was also smiling.

"I expect a 75% enhancement in your endeavours from tomorrow on Mikan." I nodded as I still stifled a laugh deep inside my throat. "And why not? I'll train you to the very bone for the APA conference in Miami next month. You'll be working overtime everyday from now on. A 30 minutes duration overtime."

I thought he was joking. But the look in his eyes tells me otherwise. But I don't at all mind whatsoever. I like being with him after all. I just like the flow and the easy playful mood that settles in me whenever he was around.

And true to his word, right now, I'm the most sought out employee in the business world right now. And our coffee sessions aren't just about business. I learn a lot more than any employee might have learned about her boss in the history of boss-employee relationships.

And soon, not just coffee but I find myself at all kinds of places with him. Restaurants, parks, office, conferences overseas. It hasn't even been an entire month and yet, I find myself more and more engrossed in him. I can't even proceed my day without looking at him once. And he smiles at me more openly now. He treats _me **alone** differently_ and I like it, feeling as though I was someone special to him. I learn that he knows French.

* * *

"Say something in French then..." I said. "Anything?" He asked suggestively with a smirk as I smile back innocently. "Anything. That is if you do know French." I said and he smiles. "Let's see..." He ponders for a while before turning to me.

" _Ton sourire m'ensorcelle, Je suis fou de toi. Le désir coule dans mes veines._ _Guide par ta voix..."_ I blink as he rapidly says something in a breathy and singsong voice. "Huh? W-Wha? What did you just say?" I asked.

He smirks at me evilly. His voice is silvery and at the same time smoky as he smiles down at me, looking smug. "Figure it out on your own." He said.

I waste away whole weeks on the effortless line he whispered. I crave to know at all costs what it meant. It seemed so simple when he recited it and I've learnt by heart every word he recited but I can't pronounce it on my own. I know how the line goes but I can't say it at all. The tune of his voice rings in my ears for weeks...

"Natsume _**please**_..." I'm in the same elevator as that day when I first met him still pleading him to tell me what that line in French meant. He laughs at my adamancy. Then me makes me an offer.

"Fine. If you answer my question with a yes, I'll tell you what it meant." He said as I immediately jump up and down in the elevator, yelling yes. "Yes, yes, yes!" I said happily, simple minded, not being to read his desire filled eyes. Not being to understand my own either.

He frowns a little. "Don't you want to hear what my question is first?" He asked as I shook my head, eager to listen what it meant. "Yes! Whatever you ask, my answer is yes!" I replied enthusiastically.

He shrugged nonchalantly, although the aura around him changes to mischief. "Alright then. It won't completely be wrong if I do this then." He said and before I can process what is what and what's happening, his lips are on mine.

He pulls apart just as abruptly as he pressed his lips to mine. His lips are gentle and soft and felt as though a feather was caressed against my lips.

"Mikan, go out with me." He said finally. And before I can react, he again pulls me in by my waist and presses his lips to mine in a slow, long, sensual kiss. His kiss is a lot more passionate this time around and I'm too dumbfounded to even react.

But when he pulls away, I lean against his arm, slightly exhilarated on my feet and left breathless. I only feel this way when I'm drunk... I blink at him innocently as he smiles down at me. I frown, blushing, awaiting an explanation when he tells me:

"You did say yes." He said huskily into my ear.

"H-How was I supposed to know you'd—" I said, finally finding my voice to argue but then he presses his finger to my lips. "And I warned you beforehand. You were the one who didn't want to listen to what I had to say."

"B-But I—"

"It's amazing how you haven't noticed at all that I've had a crush on you ever since that day in the elevator. I even had to bribe Ruka into letting me be your supervisor just so that I could tell you how I felt but you remained oblivious to everything up until the very end."

"W-Wha?! But how?! Why? Why didn't you tell me before? I-I—"

"Believe me, I've tried **TOO** many times and I got tired of it. So, I had to resort to this." He said and I blushed.

"N-Natsume, I—" He didn't even let me speak as he moved in on me. "Hn?"

"W-Wait, I—" He frowns as I put a hesitant finger on his lips, preventing him from kissing me. "You said yes." He argued and I frown. "I didn't know you were gonna kiss me!"

"That wasn't my fault. I was going to warn you but you didn't want to listen. Besides, why are you fighting this? You know you feel something for me. There's definitely something between us and you know it."

"I-I do but—"

"But?"

"But I don't. I-I—"

"*Sighs* Which is it?" He asked impatiently as I blushed. "I-I... I don't know." I confessed as he smiled. "And I'm not enduring enough to sit waiting for you to find out. Go out with me." He said as I blinked. "S-So, what? My—My opinion doesn't matter at all?"

"No, not really. Not when I know that you like me." He said smugly as I blush yet again. "I-I don't—" He cuts me off. "You weren't even annoyed when I kissed you just now. You were shocked but you weren't angry which proves that despite everything, you DO like me." He said as I blush again.

"Look, all jokes aside, I really do enjoy being with you. And if you feel the same, even the slightest bit, then go out with me. If later on you find out you don't like me that way, then I'll back out, I promise. It's frankly annoying when I can be so close to you and yet do nothing." He said seriously as I feel a warm fluttering in my chest. "So? What do you say?" He asked. I frown. "I hate you." I said, glaring at his chest.

I knew I'd lost. Maybe these sensations I got all over my body whenever I saw was my body telling me that I loved him. Not just on my body but the very core of my being. Everything. I often caught myself staring at him only to find him staring back at me and that rush of electricity I got when I felt his eyes on mine. It surpassed any other.

He chuckled then pulled my chin up to place a kiss on my lips. This time, I let him and kissed him back, tightening my arms around his neck feeling electricity run through my body as he wrapped his arms around my waist, his hand playing with my hair as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I felt myself moan against his lips as I gripped his shirt and tears sprung into my eyes. Then suddenly, the door of the elevator opens.

"Uh..."

Pulling apart, I and Natsume laughed into each other's arms seeing Ruka's face at having found us once again. Ruka sighed as he said: "I'd like to see you first thing in the morning tomorrow Natsume." He remarked.

Natsume didn't give a damn and he smirked at him, pulling me back into his arms and placed an A rated kiss on my lips, leaving Ruka speechless and me blushing. He looked unfazed as he broke apart while I was teary eyed and holding him like I was about to faint, my head spinning and Ruka, well, he was blushing even more furiously than I was.

"Are you sure you want to stay here? I might take her clothes off as well." He said as my eyes widen and Ruka scampers off without an answer. "Was that necessary?" I asked since I knew he was joking. "I don't like interruptions." He said.

He smiles and hugs me as I smile, "Hey, what did those words mean?" I asked.

"What words?" He asked, "The ones you said. In French." I replied looking up.

"I did? When?" He said innocently as I nudge him and he smiles. "Nothing you don't know, trust me." He said as I raise an eyebrow.

"Hey, that's not fair! You said you'll tell me!"

"Are you my girlfriend or not, Mikan?" He asked as I smile unconsciously, and nod as I blush. "Yes.' I replied as he smiled sweetly before leaning down.

" _Your smile is bewitching, I'm crazy about you. Desire takes me over, guided by your voice."_ He whispered into my ear. "Like I said, nothing you don't know." He said as I smile and press my lips to his once again, overcome with happiness.

"You're overwhelming sometimes and I can't bear it any longer. I love you, Mikan." He said. I smile as I replied. "I love you too, Natsume." I said as he smiled.

"I thought you said you didn't know." He said smugly as I smiled.

"I just found out. You should've told me earlier what those words meant." I replied slyly as he smiled sheepishly.

"Like I said, I'm not exactly well versed in these kinds of things."

"Well, you're about to find out."

And I guess we both did. A lot more than hugs and kisses. He kisses me every night, cuddles with me every morning and a lot more than just that. We joined together as one sooner than I'd thought, but I couldn't say no. Not when I'd wanted him soo much. Every part of my body was leaden with desire that night. But neither of us regretted what had happened. Every part of me was his now.

I was his. Just as he was mine. I guess, with Akira, I had an entirely different type of love. I definitely loved him but not like I loved Natsume. With Akira, I lacked something so essential that it was clear that it was never going to work out between us from the start. With Akira, I had understanding and sweetness in my relationship, yet I lacked passion. I was hesitant and I was afraid too sometimes.

In contrast to that, my love for Natsume was fulfilling in every way. It was deeper, more playful, more sweet, more understanding and definitely more passionate and desirous. But that was not all. I knew for a fact that he'd never leave me and so, I didn't have a need to be afraid.

The fluttering heart, flirting, teasing, and feelings of euphoria. These feelings of mine that I went through the early stages of falling in love with him, they were still there. It was like the playfulness in our relationship kept the childlike innocence of our love alive. It was something I'd never experienced with Akira.

And yet despite being playful, his love for me was enduring. He loved me and made me love myself. Our love was unconditionally and I knew for a fact that it would last always. Forever and more.


End file.
